solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Alchemy
Summary Alchemy has a global presence in Aevonhold. Each land mass contains a unique array of flora and fauna from which alchemists have created potions and brews. It is unknown from where the first alchemical practice began, but almost all cite widely its origins somewhere in the continent of Auros. Due to differences in environment, alchemy and its branches have grown in diverse ways since alchemical knowledge became known. Alchemy is the recognition of the properties of flora and fauna and their application either individually or in a combination. The simplest forms of alchemy take the form of herbology, studying an herb for its properties and then consuming or applying it solely. More advanced alchemy comes from combining ingredients-- flora, fauna, and otherwise-- and the inclusion of more complex workstation apparatuses such as phials, retorts, calcinators, chambers, and alembics. Success in this scenario involves the creation of a solution which is superior to the sum of each individual component. Alchemy in Aevonhold Alenthyl Deurlyth Alchemy within Deurlyth is underdeveloped yet full of potential. There are a surprisingly wide variety of plants within its ecosystem, and little international research has focused on its herbs. Most known alchemy is practiced in simpler forms-- pastes, poultices, and teas. Lyverians more commonly embrace alchemy than Deurlen. Elterlein Granthel Due to Granthel’s penchant for backstabbing for diplomacy and deception for conversation, the nation has become known for its production of poisons and, less effectively, antivenoms. While academic research continues into other branches, these attempts have so far been feeble. Kotimaa Nobugo The nations which comprise Nobugo and which historically fought one another were keen on developing means to give themselves an advantage and bring misfortune to the enemy. Research has benefitted them with a number of potions which augment their bodies to be stronger and potions with environmental effects. Basic healing remedies and teas treated wounds and ills. Peramul Magic-fearing people for millennia, Peramul and Ulyssa pursue alchemy vigorously to offset the lack of magical healing. While Ulyssa relies on its strong progression in antiquated eras, Peramul continues its research to dominate contemporary study of alchemy in diverse areas-- medicine and augments, in particular-- that are supported by their ecological diversity in its forests. Rune'Daath Sinval Ulyssa Ulyssa made impressive advancements in alchemy in the 2nd era. However, the third era brought stagnation as more effort became devoted to emulating the past rather than further research. Volvar Volvarians learned little in the ways of alchemy with time. What potions for healing they had were brittle and ineffective on more serious conditions. Consequently, the lack of alchemy was one reason Volvarians grew into a hardy people. Zahvwan Zahvwan, a land sometime forgotten, has astounding potential for alchemy due to its diverse ecology and strange plant and animal life. Shamans and studied alchemists have produced a number of bizarre potions with effects never before produced in the continent. However, much alchemy within Zahvwan remains underdeveloped as a whole, applied most commonly at the level of poultices and salves. Practice Research into alchemy varies by nation and race, each having their own approaches to discovery (if they research at all). Aevonhold is in an age where processes like the scientific method do not exist, and thus even in the most advanced nations there is a wide amount of superstition which coexists with tedious documentation and 'trial and error'. The two main stages are trial and discovery. In the first step, alchemists will conduct experiments to learn about their components and then test combinations to see what effect these components may have together. It is usually obvious when a combination is "successful" because it's appearance will coalesce from an unorganized mix of paste-like or powdered components to a cohesive mix. Once this happens, researchers will test the solution to see what properties it has. Learn more here: http://www.solsticerp.org/Forum/m/19891200/viewthread/27440571-alchemy-research Potions This section will be filled as potions are discovered and their effects learned in-game through research Category:Browse Category:UnfinishedPages